<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvest Moon by notarussian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790300">Harvest Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notarussian/pseuds/notarussian'>notarussian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Were Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Soulmate Ritual©️, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Blood Sharing, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Full Tribrid Hope, G!P Hope, Girl penis Hope Mikaelson, Magical cock, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Sort Of, vampire thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notarussian/pseuds/notarussian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Above everything, it was a mistake. An accident, really.</p><p>She wasn’t supposed to be back that day. She wasn’t supposed to be out so late. She wasn’t supposed to find her.</p><p>And, definitely, Josie wasn’t supposed to get bitten at all. Specially, get bitten by Hope Mikaelson.</p><p> </p><p>OR, </p><p> </p><p>Hope just turned into a full tribrid and has some troubles to adjust. Enter Josie Saltzman to rescue offering comfort, caring and friendship. And, of course, all undying love that a soulmate can give.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Were Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from a Neil Young song that Lord Huron made a pretty good cover. (like really you should listen)</p><p>Just see how many times I can say ‘like’ and ‘lean’ and take a shot if you’ve age to do so. And please don’t be mad with my fiction mythology it’s just for me to believe that there’s a plot at all. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Ps: english isn’t my first language and all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Above everything, it was a mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An accident, really. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t supposed to be back that day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> She wasn’t supposed to be out so late.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> She wasn’t supposed to <em>find</em> her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And, definitely, Josie wasn’t supposed to get bitten at all. Specially, get bitten by Hope Mikaelson. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But, still, it happened. And now she had to deal with the after effect of it. Like Hope disappearing for two days and then never speaking of it again. Like not telling anyone about it, not even Lizzie and <em>definitely</em> not Dad. Like having a purple n’ blue bruise with two puncture wounds on her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And vivid dreams that kept her awake almost everyday and feeling incredibly lost at her own mind. Like that night. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie was sleeping soundly, no unpleasant dreams. No <em>unrequited</em> sex dreams. Until she was in a dark place, that was hot and smelled like pomegranate and rain. It was kind of fuzzy and colorful, but she couldn’t exactly picture it. It made her gasp for air and jump awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She felt hot, burning in fever but without sweating. Her skin was itching and a quick trip to the bathroom showed her bright blush. She was also pulsing – her neck, her heart, her core. It was a heartbeat, a familiar melody leading her out of her room and to wander through empty halls of Salvatore. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie blinked out of her daze when she came to a stop. She was not that far for her room, not even out of dorm hall. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was at Hope Mikaelson’s doorstep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope. Hope. <em>Hope.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was the beating. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie could hear her through the door, as much as she could feel the heat of her skin. And that disturbed her – because she could actually listen to it. Because Hope was gasping and crying, like she was drowning and dying all over again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, Josie didn’t even think. She was in before even noticing, almost tripping in shoes, clothes and her own feet to get to Hope and wake her. Of course, it wasn’t easy. Hope was tossing around, eyes tightly shut as she fought whatever her dream was. And she kicked Josie. Twice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie rubbed her leg before trying again. She got in bed, trying not to think of herself as a perv for doing so and waited for Hope to turn her way. She was pretty quick to hold Hope’s arms and siphoned – her energy taking Josie’s breath for a moment. She hadn’t siphon from Hope ever since she turned and it was quite the bust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Only Witch Hope was powerful like burning fire, there was still a hint of when it ends. 2/3 Tribrid Hope was the sun – power running brightly and always the promise of renovation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Full Tribrid Hope was a supernova. It was a explosion of pure magical energy with no end in it, even more power than a strong coven would have. It was disorienting and intoxicating and a lot to take in. That’s why Josie let go as soon as she tasted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a fine idea, it worked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was also a dumb one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because Hope’s training kicked in and she came full tribrid on Josie. That’s how Josie Saltzman was on her back, being pushed down by Hope’s height with her arm immobilized and a forearm in her windpipe. And Hope’s face hovering above hers, yellow-black eyes shining, veins appearing and fangs out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was quite the sight, really. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie could feel her skin grow hotter, itching to get close and touch. She had to calm down before fighting Hope’s grip and do something that she would most definitely regret. Also, she had to fight a urge to submit and offer her neck – it was almost instinctual and scared her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, Josie stood very still and breathed very slowly. “Hope”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her voice was just a whisper and it was also all that it was needed. “Jo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And then her eyes were blue again, fangs back in their place and she was releasing Josie, popping back beside her in a blur. Hope exhaled before turning to her. “Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie pushed herself up in a elbow, looking ahead to hide her neck. “I’m fine”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Hope was frowning, sitting to try and look. “I’m sorry, it’s kind of complicated to be in control all the time and...” she cut off her rambling. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shrugging, Josie turned to her carefully and pushed herself up fully so now she was sitting. “I don’t know... I couldn’t sleep and then...” she waved, not knowing how explain. “Suddenly I was here and you were crying and I had to wake you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope blinked, like she was surprised and then her face was a mask. She would look like a statue if her eyes weren’t moving side to side quickly. And then stopped, at the same time she leaned forward. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Josie tried to lean away, but Hope held her by the wrist barely making effort. Her touch burned and Josie had to fought the urge to squirm. Like she wasn’t heat up enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope leaned more, until Josie could see every shade of blue of her eyes. “Let me see”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a simple request and Josie simply did it. She asked herself if this was what being compelled felt like, but was quick to snap out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s been no more than two weeks since Hope turned and they didn’t know all the extension of her powers. So, Hope had everybody wearing vervain or drinking it right after her transition was complete, not taking a risk of her more controlling side take over. And Josie was wearing a bracelet, so she was sure that it wasn’t compulsion. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was just her being helpless for Hope. So, Josie simply pushed her hair away and showed her neck to the most powerful being in the planet. And Hope sucked a breath, almost pained and moved away from Josie as quickly as she managed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope had a look of complete horror on her face, self loathing shining in her eyes that were glued to Josie’s neck. She could see the repulse, remorse and sadness in here. She could also see the slow and deliberate realization coming to Hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her breathing was heavy. “Josie, please... please forgive me. I wasn’t... couldn’t... please, don’t hate me” she blinked fast, averting tears to drop. “It’s just... my wolf. Since I died it been uneasy, angry all the time and it’s overwhelming and I can’t control myself sometimes. It’s no excuse, but if I can do something, anything for you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie moved, sitting on her ankles and grabbed her hands. “Breath, Hope. Please” she made her breath, calming her before talking again. “I don’t hate you and neither you need to do something. I was at the wrong place and you still walked away”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, but it was just so Josie stopped. Hope held her hands like it was too fragile, like a porcelain doll. “I should’ve control over myself, Jo. More power, more control. That’s how it works” and she looked back at Josie with big pleading eyes. “Let me make it up, please. I know I don’t deserve it, but... Let me heal you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Hope looked so afraid, so pained that Josie couldn’t manage to say anything else. She wanted to say it wasn’t her fault, that it was a burden to heavy for someone too young. She wanted to say that she tried to heal it, but only time was making effect. But Josie didn’t say any of it, instead she nodded and let Hope try. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie was half expecting her to try a spell or herbs or even gauze and antiseptic. So, she was kind of in shock when Hope bit down her own hand and offered it to Josie. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a very vampire-y thing to do, something that she couldn’t associate to Hope. Not until today. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So Josie just stared at it, making Hope look at puzzled. “My blood can cure you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. “I know, it’s just...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope rose a brow. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A echo in the back of mind, words written down in a old journal in the library. “Isn’t this - I don’t know - kind of personal? To vampires, I mean” and when Hope just stared, Josie went in a spiral. “I read it somewhere. One of those Salvatore guys wrote it, how sharing blood is like a bond and to some vampires is...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She chocked in her own words and, by the blush in Hope’s face, she knew where Josie was heading. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Is as intimate as sex,</em> </span> <span class="s1"> the younger Salvatore had wrote it. And Josie wanted nothing less than the Earth to swallow her at that moment. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Hope cleared her throat and stretched out her hand even more. “We know each other for like ten years, Jo. You drink my blood isn’t the weirdest, plus you did it once”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She shook away a memory of Malivore’s bullets and took Hope’s hand. She tried not to cringe, either make too much of eye contact while drinking it. She took maybe two or three sips before feeling it heal. Then she stepped back, clearing her mouth with the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie touched and there was nothing, like it never happened. Finally, she looked right at Hope – who looked the same, maybe paler but still smiled at her. “Thank you, Hope”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The girl waved, like she didn’t just healed her. “It’s nothing, Jo”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie rolled her eyes and caught a sight at the clock while doing so. Almost three. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Hope had follow her eyes or something like that because she was frowning and then leaning to her. “It’s pretty late, Jo. We should sleep”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Saltzman nodded, jumping out of bed and turning to say goodbye. Only to find Hope standing less that a inch from her. She gasped. “Jesus!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope grimaced, taking a step back. “Sorry! Not used to vamp speed yet” Josie nodded and frowned, a question in her eyes. Hope was pretty good in reading. “It wasn’t a invitation for you to leave, it was the opposite. I want you to stay here. With me. Like a sleepover”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie rose a brow, the word sounding foreign in Hope’s voice. She imagined if Hope have ever had one of those before, but she avoided all sad directions that her mind could go. “Okay”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And that’s how they ended up laying side by side, touching shoulders and ankles and in a deep silence. It was nice and peaceful, in a way that Josie didn’t had often. So she enjoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Turns out that looking at Hope was more nice. It was nicer. So Josie flipped on her side, staring at Hope’s profile for a long moment while Hope pretended to sleep. She watched her breath exaggeratedly and wrinkle her nose too much to be real sleep. It was because she was watching so closely that Josie saw that Hope was hungry. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her veins would dance across her skin every so often to be normal and she looked pale by the minute. It was a bit obvious that Hope was drained and hungry. And then her caring personality  was kicking in, making Josie sit up and Hope to open her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope was frowning and dark veins were there again, confirming Josie’s diagnostic. “When was the last time you fed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mikaelson looked up before popping herself up. “Yesterday, I think”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie leaned to her, a more serious look on her face. “Really?” and then she touched Hope’s face, thumb running through dark veins rising. “This’s telling me other story”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope exhaled. “Okay. I didn’t hunt in a while now and the school storage isn’t all that appealing” she grimaced, thinking about animals blood bags in the fridge. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hunt. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The only other student to know the Salvatore journals by heart was Hope. So, she knew that the Tribrid was talking about hunting animals like Stefan Salvatore did in his remission years. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The brunette tilted her head. “Does animal blood works at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The girl wrinkled her nose. “It has to, since it’s the only thing I know” she shrugged. “Maybe it’s for the best that I don’t taste the <em>real</em> thing”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">For some reason, that upset Josie. It could be for the way it upsets Hope, but mostly because didn’t sound like Hope at all. “It’s my Dad thinking or yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope looked at her in surprise. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She took Hope’s hand. “You fight monsters everyday. You can’t afford have only half of your strength in situations like that” she started to make circles with her thumb. “Maybe you’re immortal, but that doesn’t mean they can’t trap you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope breathed and stared at her for a long moment, like she was about to say something and then changed her mind.  “You’re a wonder, Josie Saltzman” then she linked their fingers. “But I don’t know myself enough, I don’t <em>trust</em> myself enough... maybe I’ll try the blood bag but I don’t know how it will be when I taste real blood”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And then she downed her head, staring at their joined hands for a long moment. When she spoke again, it was a whisper. “But I’m afraid I can’t deal with it – the hunger, the lust. It can be too much, already is too much and I didn’t even taste human blood” she exhaled heavily. “It’s even more painful and scary than all of them described it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie didn’t had to ask who them was. She was talking about all the journals she had read – Stefan’s, Damon’s, Elena’s and some others in the school archives. But, mostly, she was talking about her family – the journals she had grown up reading. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And that caused pain in Josie. Because all of that people had been monsters at some point, they did all awful things that can be done as a vampire – a great part of it moved by hunger. And Hope only saw herself as another one in that same path. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That was something that Josie couldn’t admit. She desperately wanted her to change her vision and see herself as Josie saw her – courageous, heroic, kind and breathtaking. She wanted it with every cell in her being. So much that Josie only acted. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie wasn’t thinking, she just wanted to Hope stop seeing herself as a uncontrolled monster and a blood addicted. “Maybe you should train yourself, find someone who you trust and trust you to learn from” and then she smiled tentatively. “Maybe you should try with me”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Hope looked at her like Josie had punched her in the gut. She looked out of breath and pained and surprised – all things that had Josie repeating her words to herself and regretting. She wasn’t <em>thinking</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Something that should’ve come as a trust vote, a glimpse of all good things that Josie saw in her came out as dirty proposition, that most definitely had offended Hope. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But then Hope tugged her hand and blinked, expression turning back to normal. Normal-ish. “I really appreciate it, Jo, but I don’t want to hurt you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Against all judgments, Josie leaned forward. She was pretty sure that it put her neck on display. “You won’t, I trust you” she smiled. “And I can always siphon and kick your ass, if that’s the case” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Hope didn’t seem like changing her mind, if so she looked distant. Like she was already inside her walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So Josie tried to push her. Metaphorically. “Or maybe that’s all a excuse” she suggested out of nowhere. “Maybe you’re just afraid of not liking my blood and offending me, right? What if my blood taste like <em>kale</em> to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope was supposed to laugh, but she was just serious. “What? Of course not. I’m just worried... I’m pretty sure your blood is good”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was curious. “Yeah, why so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope shrugged, a bit self conscious. “You already smell amazing to me, your taste might be even better”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was Hope’s turn to say something without thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie’s mouth was dry and Hope’s eyes were pit black, pupils blow when their eyes met and she had a faint blush in her cheeks. Hope faked a cough and tried to smile, but damage was already done. It wasn’t something she could take back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie hoped – pun indeed – that her embarrassment was the final push. “Ready to try?” and Josie was already taking her hair out of the way and leaning </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope exhaled, saying something under her breath and then her eyes were on Josie’s neck. “Please, don’t make me regret it” she started to lean, reaching for Josie to keep her still. She stopped very closely to Josie’s throat. “Siphon while I drink, so you’ve power to stop me”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, resting her hands on Hope’s shoulders and then nodded again - Josie wanted her to know it was really okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie saw a flash of white and then Hope’s fangs were out and Josie tried to brace herself but it wasn’t necessary. There wasn’t pain. Hope gave her the most gentle bit in vampires history, and that was Josie’s clue to start to siphon - which she quickly discovered was a mistake. Josie felt she could explode.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her mind was still attached to how was siphon werewolf/witch Hope Mikaelson, still expecting sun light that would renovate after a little break and it’s gentle heat. Instead, a explosion waited for her – a supernova shining in all its glory with intensity enough to obliterate entire civilizations. It was too much, neither her darker side had dreamt of it. Too much power that it was easy to forget everything else, just to get lost in a shining, warm and quiet place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Too easy, if not for Hope’s mouth on her neck. Hope’s fangs sucking her blood, taking the edge off and giving her a little breathing space in the middle of all that light. It was the only thing keeping her grounded and it wasn’t nearly enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie fisted the back of her shirt, pushing just to create a little space. When Hope whined, she knew that had her attention. “I need you to take more, sweetie” she exhaled her words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope mumbled something and Josie freed a hand to touch her neck, to put her back at Josie’s neck. “It’s okay, Hope. Suck it harder, babe”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A growl was the only thing that escaped Hope’s lips and then her fangs were in Josie’s neck again. More pressure, just what she needed to clear her head. It grounded her enough to noticed that she had power enough, even though a part of her still wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It also grounded her enough to noticed that Hope’s hands found their way to her hips, her thumbs playing with her hipbone and coaching in her in a gentle rhythm. Back and forward, slowly. <em>Oh.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Earlier, Josie had woke in fever and pulsing. Now, she was a furnace and pulse had turned into throbbing. She had been wet, now she was soaking. And Hope’s move were doing nothing to calm her down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hell, having her fed on her wasn’t <em>helping</em> at all. It was definitely the sexiest thing that happened in her life. And all that Josie wanted was to give in, to give herself to Hope. It was all that she wanted for a long time and now was maybe the time she would get it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>We are friends</em>, Josie told herself. It would be wrong in so many levels, it would destroy everything. And she would lost Hope forever. So, it needed to stop. That was what Josie told herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And she acted on it. She tried to move away, using Hope’s shoulders as leverage because she had spend all that time sitting on her legs and maybe that movement would be enough to push Hope away and...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was the opposite. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope understood that as Josie trying to be even closer, so she did a totally <em>okay </em>thing. She took Josie by the hips and brought her to her lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, now, a very turned on Josie was sitting in Hope Mikaelson’s lap, while Hope Mikaelson drank her blood. Well, she was more like straddling Hope’s thigh – which didn’t helped at all.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And, in the new position, Hope’s hands slipped past her hips and now were on her ass and still coaching her to move slightly. To fatally ride Hope’s thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was the final drop to Josie. She put a hand in Hope’s chest and pushed, muttering <em>Mobilis Corpus</em> under her breath that would actually move her. She miss calculated and it pushed Mikaelson with too much force, making her hit the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was a long crack where Hope’s head hit it, but Hope herself didn’t seem to feel it. She was just breathing heavily, blinking until her eyes were blue again and her lips shined more red than ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was frustrating that she was never a turn off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope leaned to her slowly, almost afraid but like she couldn’t stop herself. “I hurt you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie shook her head. “No. I’m okay, Hope” she took her hand. “You did good. It’s just...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tilting her head, Hope linked their fingers and pressed lightly. It was nice. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Hope was looking at her so intensely that it was difficult not to blush. So, she took a breath as her heart raced. It been beating so fast the whole time? “It’s just me. I didn’t know it was like that... it’s overwhelming”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mikaelson looked a bit confused as she sat straight and balanced Josie in her lap like she weighed nothing. Hope took a breath and suddenly her face was clear. “Oh. I understand”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And then Josie’s heart was pounding three times faster. She wasn’t even sure she could blush more. “What?” a pathetic shriek. “What you...” she couldn’t finish it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leaning more, Hope grinned. “I can smell you, Jo. It’s alright for you to react, y’know”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie blinked, momentarily paralyzed by her mortification. “You’re okay with...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope grinned sheepishly to her. “I’m flattered by it and I thought I show you it was okay” Josie only stared at her. “While I was feeding on you, I...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes were wide and her mouth was incredibly dry. Was Hope serious? It was kind of a dumb question. Hope was always serious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Which means that Hope had noticed that sooner and was trying to tell her that it was okay for her to get off. It was surprising and not so, it was Hope after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, Josie moved back. “Thank you, I think. But you didn’t had to... It was really generous and all but I think we should forget about it and...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Hope was in her space again, staring with complete disbelief. “Generous? I think you’re not understanding me, Jo” she stopped to breath for a second, completely afraid of what would come next. “I was not being generous or a friend or any noble thing. I was being a really hormonal teenager trying to get in your pants”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie had gone deaf. Or she died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was the only explanation to what she just listened. Had Hope Mikaelson just said that she wanted to sleep with her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t believe, so Josie dumbly blinked before finding her voice. “I’m sorry, what? You want... wanted to...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s face was more disbelieving, and kind of pained from embarrassment. “Yes, that’s what I said” she breathed. “It’s that so hard to believe that I like you, in like a more than a friendly way?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie used all her self control to not scream like a kid in Christmas morning. “Yeah. It’s been more than ten years, Hope. I thought you would never like me back”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Hope only stared, a slow grin appearing and Josie took a second to caught up. She had just said she liked Hope back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mikaelson bumped their noses and rested her forehead against Josie’s. “I gonna kiss you now”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And she did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was more than anything Josie had dreamt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s lips were soft and warm, and she kissed slowly and hard – making sure that she was fully present there. And Josie couldn’t restrain herself, she just had to touch. So she found the way to Hope’s hair and nape, pushing and touching and bringing her even more close. At some point she tilted her head, just enough to slip her tongue and Hope took it gladly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She tasted salty and sweet and something else that had to be just Hope. It was kind of addictive. So, Josie pushed herself against her even more, trying to taste more as she felt Hope’s hand under her shirt. She bit down her lip, just to let her know that it was okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope growled content and pushed her shirt out of the way. Josie wasn’t wearing a bra, so Hope was greeted with her naked breast and hard nipples. Mikaelson took a moment just staring, long enough to make Josie self conscious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She held Josie close, kissing right above her sternum. “You’re so beautiful, Jo. I could look at you forever”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie whined as Hope continued to kiss and make compliments, her fingers tightly wrapped around her hair. She tugged harder when Hope kissed right above her nipple. “So gorgeous, so perfect” and when Josie moaned, Hope’s eyes were on her face. “You like compliments, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And, despite her pride, Josie nodded and saw Hope grin devilishly as she turned back to Josie’s chest. “Such a good girl” and then she took Josie’s breast in her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Saltzman couldn’t do nothing but moan even louder and grinds down, desperate for some friction – Hope’s hand in her waist pushing her down even more harder. She found it and shamelessly hump as Hope alternates to suck and bite her boobs. At doing it, Hope moved her just a bit and then Josie feels it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A hard appendage poking right between Hope’s legs. She isn’t sure what’s at first, so she bounce on it and immediately Hope moans loudly and hardened her grip on Josie’s waist to keep her right there. She humped down again, moaning with Hope as she felt it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie leaned against Hope, barely restating her hips to talk. “I didn’t know you had a...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope was breathless. “I didn’t until a week ago. It’s a magic thing” her hand made Josie’s hips stop. “Listen, Jo, if you don’t...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She took Hope’s hand in her waist. “Trust me, I want” and then she guided her inside her pijamas bottom and underwear, right at her throbbing cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie moaned at the feeling of Hope’s fingers on her folds and clit – too much and too little at the same time. She could barely kept her eyes open, but still could see Hope’s face when she touched her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her face light up like Christmas morning and then her eyes were dark when she stared right Josie as she slowly moved her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Being powerful was all a matter of perception. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Some thought that status were power. Some thought money was power. Some thought killing was power. That all this things made them powerful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope born powerful – <em>the</em> most powerful being in the planet. She could do anything. But she never felt as powerful as she felt now. Because nothing else could compare to have Josie Saltzman shirtless on her lap. To have Josie Saltzman moaning her name as she barely touched her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, yeah, Hope knew what powerful was. And that what she would show Josie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She grinned again, moving her finger from her folds to her clit slowly and watching Josie squirm. Such a nice view. “Tell me what you want, Jo”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Hope” she moaned, eyes tightly shut and chest moving heavily. “Hope, please”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And that only made her grin more. “Please what, Jo? You’ve to use your words. Be a good girl and tell me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was something between a whine and a moan that escaped her and then she was opening her eyes. “I want you inside”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope immediately obeyed. She slipped two fingers inside, pumping in and out slowly at first and then speeding as Josie got used to it. She used her thumb to touch her clit, making pressure as slowed down, only to speed up again. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie got lost in her moans, get even more louder and messy – which made her wolf really happy – as she moved her hips to match Hope’s speed. She almost lost balance if not for Hope securing her waist as she leaned back a bit. Her angle was a bit off and Josie’s cute penguins bottoms were in the way. So, Hope tried to take it off, but it resulted in shorts being torn in half – and so her panties. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">With that layers of clothes off, Hope could move more freely. Moving her wrist just a bit, Hope used her hips push even more harder into her. Josie appreciated it, her moans becoming more pitched as her walls clenched Hope’s fingers. So, Hope crocked her fingers and pressed her clit and then Josie was coming. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie collapsed on top of Hope, signing happily and snuggling into her. Mikaelson kissed the side of her head before taking her fingers off, making Josie whine like a kitten. Hope laughed before tasting her and groaning loudly – just as good as her blood was. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">(Which sounded creepy in Hope’s mind, so she wouldn’t say out loud). </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She nodded to herself and bit her wrist, offering to Josie. “It’s for your neck”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Saltzman shot a brow up. “And for round two”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope laughed at it, even if darkly and nodded as Josie took her wrist. She turned, tugging Hope to do so until she was on top of Saltzman. Hope held herself up and stare down as Josie drank her blood. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The brunette had been right earlier: sharing blood was intimate. She felt like giving a piece of herself, a thrill of electricity running down her spine as Josie drink like she was sharing some special thing that she never knew before. Like she and Josie were in their own quiet place.   </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She watched the wound fade and disappear as Josie let go of her wrist and pushed her down to a kiss. Hope had always thought that kissing Josie would feel amazing – her lips always looked like perfect for kissing. And she was right. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie’s lips covered hers in the perfect way, putting just the pressure she wanted and opening easily for Hope to taste her spring sweet taste. It was fitting, just like everything else that made Josie addictive. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“You’re wearing too much” she said against Hope’s mouth. “Take it off”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”As you wish” Hope only manage to get her shirt out and halfway her pants off before Josie was kissing her again. “Someone is eager”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie slapped her shoulder. “As if you aren’t” she pulled Hope to press more against her. “Please, Hope, make me yours”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Her brain stopped to work after that. Her wolf grow with pride and then Hope was diving down to kiss Josie’s breath away. She braced herself against the bed and spread Josie’s legs wide before turning to look at her again. Josie nodded with a smile that made her heart grow. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">So Hope leaned down to kiss her again. “If it’s too much, if I hurt you, if anything... stop me, please”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”I won’t have to. I trust you, darling” she touched Hope’s face and brought her to another kiss as Hope entered her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They say that when you’re a vampire everything is more. Hope experienced it, but it was nothing like now. She felt like her body was inside out, all her nerves exposed to every little sensation. It was kind of overwhelming and the best feeling that she had. Because she was surrounded to all of Josie and it couldn’t get better than that. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And didn’t even made all way yet. She breaths in as Josie do so and she waits until the brunette nods. So, Hope fisted the bed more tightly and dropped her head in Josie’s neck as she push in. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She did it slowly, hearing to every gasp that leaved Josie’s mouth and any sign of that she might be hurt. Hope kind of focus on it or else she would finish before it even start – because being inside of Josie was heaven. It was like every little cell of her being was made to this, to be with Josie and now they finally made the way to each other. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">So, she focus on Josie – every breath, every sound, every touch. And that proves to be exactly what Hope was supposed to do, because it only leads her to Josie moaning her name. It’s kind of her kink. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Fuck” Josie panted when she stopped. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Can I move?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Please”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Her first thrust is experimental, but it quickly escalate into deep thrusting and Josie moves to match her rhythm soon enough. Her grip on the loose up and soon Hope is fisting soft foam, because her hand was inside the mattress. She moves to held the headboard at the same time Josie was gripping her nape. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“You’re too worried” she whispered against Hope’s lips. “Stay with me, Hope”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Always” Josie kissed her and Hope rested their foreheads together. “Always and Forever” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And it’s like something snapped between them, because Hope let go of the headboard and Josie was wrapped around her in every way she can – legs embracing her hips, arms securing her back, lips on her – and Hope reached for her, to touch every little place in her and find spots that made her moan even louder. And she does so, loosing herself in every thrust that Josie so eagerly matches. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">It was just like that they stumble into paradise. It sure feels so. Because they’re coming together, saying each other names like a sin and a prayer. It’s perfect and Hope felt like a fool for never acting on it sooner. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She rolled off Josie, laying on her back and bringing the girl with her as they both take a breath. Hope didn’t even needed, but it seems like Josie could use it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Sooner than Hope thought, Josie was straddling her stomach and smiling down to her. She looked insanely beautiful with fading light on her back, blushing tanned skin and a well fucked look. Hope could ask to marry her at that minute, so she choose to shut up. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie leaned to kiss her. “We should’ve done it sooner”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Agree” Hope pushed herself, making Josie slide to sit on her thighs. “I would like to date you, if that’s okay”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“If that’s okay” Josie mocked her and then threw her arms around Hope’s neck. “It is, pretty okay actually”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And Hope just grinned at her like a perfect idiot, because for the first time she was feeling integrally happy. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And then Josie was kissing and pushing her just a bit, to have some space to whatever she wanted to do. “Not tired yet, babe. Wanna ride you”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope didn’t had much time to think more of it, because soon Josie was already taking it. Hope sucked a breath, just watching her cock disappearing as Josie stretched to accommodate her. When it was all in, Josie leaned forward to kiss her and then held both hands on Hope’s stomach as she started to move. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And Josie did it so well. She moves up and down, her hips doing things that Hope thought was impossible. So, she watched for a long moment, just groaning and moaning until she felt the need to touch. She started to move with her, slamming her hips to find her as her hand found the way to her clit – and that was when Josie started with high-pitched moans that could wake a entire village. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Normally, that would bother her but as it was just “Hope fuck” or “Oh, Hope don’t stop” she didn’t saw any problem. So she just pounded harder, watching Josie arch and gasp. She thought she felt powerful before, but it was nothing compared to this – Hope felt like she could move a fucking mountain. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie started to become more messy, gasping more and closing her eyes really tight. She was close, maybe too close already but not enough. And Hope wanted nothing more than her to come. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“You’re so pretty, Jo. Look at you, all beautiful and taking it so well” she told her in a gasped breath. “Such a good girl, taking it so well”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">With a last high-pitched moan, Josie came and clenched Hope so tightly that she followed her in that peaceful bliss. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They were both breathing heavily when Hope’s alarm went off. She frowned at it, lifting her head from Josie’s neck to take a look and yeah it was right. 5AM.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Turn it off, Hope. It still dark outside”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope chuckled and tugged Josie so she could see the window. “I’m afraid it isn’t, love” she pushed a lock away from Josie’s eyes. “Wanna watch the sun rise?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And then Josie leaned forward to bump their noses, a slow smile shining in her face. “I want everything with you, honey”</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Later that day, Josie found herself dozing off in History Of Magic. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They were in the middle of homework correction and Josie was pretty sure she got all of them correctly. So, she spend all that free time thinking about last night. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A strange feeling led her to Hope’s room, to be healed by her and proceeded to let her fed from Josie while siphoning the most powerful magical source that exists. And that had inevitably led them to sleep together, after some confessions and now they were dating. Or sort of.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">(Josie wanted to start counting from the first date)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">So, her mind was still trapped in last night and in Hope – Hope’s eyes when she looked at Josie, Hope’s mouth against Josie’s, Hope’s voice telling her all the right things, Hope’s taste that she wanted to commit to memory. Just Hope consuming every aspect of her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope barging into class, clothes rumpled and hair up in a messy bun. Nothing short of beautiful.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dorian didn’t even turned. “You own me a hour, Hope”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She shoot him a thumbs up. “Monster hunting, Mr. Williams”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie was pretty sure she was lying. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He only shook his head, turning back to talk about 1864 and homework. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope shoot Josie a quick smile before taking a seat in the third row – which was completely new. Hope usually sit in the back row, in case she had to flee to caught a monster or to just be by herself. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But, not today. She sat at third row, that was also Josie’s row and she was close enough that Josie could just reach out and touch her. But she fought the urge, contenting herself with just some glances by her peripheral vision.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Mr. Williams cleared his throat, making Josie stare ahead as he pointed the board. <em>Mates</em> was wrote in blue ink in his neat calligraphy. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Does anyone know legends or tales about mates and soulmates?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Alyssa shoot a hand up. “Just every Disney film?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Some people chuckled while Dorian looked unimpressed. “I was thinking in something more sobrenatural and real” he turned, narrowing his eyes like he wasn’t seeing them. “Hope?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Mikaelson clicked her pen, wrinkling her nose in a very cute way. “The crescent pack had some histories about mates” she shrugged. “It supposed to be a deep connection between equals or something like that”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dorian pointed her, thumbs up just like the girl did before. “It’s more than that”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”There’re legends and tales all over the world about a bound so powerful that can create wonders. And it’s a different version in every civilization, of course, but they all talk about union of blood and flesh which made some researchers catalogue that as a supernatural occurrence”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">For some reason, Dorian’s words disturbed her and Josie moved in her chair, trying to blink it away. Like something bouncing in her mind – a bad feeling perhaps. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">MG’s hand was up, his voice cutting her thoughts. “It’s a rare thing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dorian nodded. “Pretty much. Think of it as a union blessed by nature for great proposes. It’s also a union based in protection, so you most found mates examples between.... Josie?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She frowning at her feeling, but looked up when he called her. “Werewolves” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He nodded. “Correct. Werewolves have the most registered cases of soulmates, but witches also registered some of this changes”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">MG shoot him puppy eyes. “What about the vamps? Don’t we get magical love too?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dorian chuckled, like everyone else. “There’s no magical changing regardless vampires, but you can settle for epic love”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">MG only shrugged in his place and Dorian turned to his lecture about other registrations of soulmates, until Hope’s hand was up. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“You said changes” she said it slowly and Josie saw she was nervous. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“It depends of the source, but it’s a consensus that mates make each other more powerful and there’s a magnetic pull between the parts” he said. “A werewolf is always more strong and fast when with a mate and witches powers can be amplified – but only after a union of blood and flesh in both cases” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie turned slightly to see Hope gripping her desk to a almost breaking point and she was too pale. Not a good sign. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dorian still went on and on, before stopping himself as he remembered something. “Actually, the most significant change was documented by the Aztecs and the legend of shapeshifters – that we know as werewolves. It’s different from the Crescent, because the pair doesn’t need to be equals in every way – just in a soul level mostly” He tapped a book on top of a precarious pile. “It also says that a body can chance for nature purposes, which can only be their explanation to pregnancy and...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie wasn’t listening anymore. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She started to follow Hope’s line of thinking as soon as she saw her distress. Blood and flesh. Body changing. Kindred souls. It was all that. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Which means that Josie and Hope were soulmates. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Quite a lot to take in before a first date. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Soon, class was over and Hope shoot her a stare that meant stay. So, both waited for class to empty out to approach Dorian. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie smiled sweetly as Hope stood in front of him with hands pocketed. “That was a really interesting topic”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dorian looked suspicious, but surprised. “I could see your interest in it” he looked at Josie and back at Hope. “Want the book?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope nodded as Josie smiled and said. “Yes. Thank you, Mr. Williams”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He said goodbye and then they stepped into the hall. As Josie was about to say something, Alyssa cornered them with a glint in her eyes. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“You looked stressed today, Mikaelson. What, soulmates make you sad?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Piss off, Chang” Hope said. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She only smiled bitterly. “My, my the pup is in love, that’s it right? And wants to know if it’s a special love because you’re such a special girl, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope set her jaw tight, eye close to flash in warning but that was all that she would do. She didn’t fight for nothing, Josie knew. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But that didn’t mean that Josie couldn’t. She had already a spell in mind and was about to siphon some magic to do so when Alyssa’s eyebrow caught fire. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie’s eyes went wide at the same time that Hope tugged her away, whispering a spell to stop Josie’s – her unverbal and not siphoned spell. She didn’t had time to gloat or fear it, because a eyebrow less Alyssa Chang was marching to them with a fire ball in hands. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“You gonna pay for it, Gemini slut”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And before Alyssa could give another step, Hope was standing between them with full yellow eyes and fangs out. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Try me first, scumbag”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Seriously?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A flash of blonde and then Caroline was between Hope and Alyssa. Mom held Alyssa’s wrist and pushed Hope back by the chest, looking between them. Her eyes slipped to Josie for a second and then she looked over her shoulder. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Less than three feet away was Alaric and his crossbow. Josie rolled her eyes and held the back of Hope’s shirt, tugging her away from Caroline. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Okay, Alyssa you’re going to infirmary and then detention” she pointed to Dorian who led her away and then turned to them. “As for you two, Ric’s office now!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">It was kind of humiliating to be scolded by her Mom in public and send to the principal who was her Dad. But she got to hold Hope’s hand all the way there so it wasn’t that bad after all. </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope was sweating under their glances. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She never does it. She shouldn’t. Alaric had know her basically her whole life, he trained her and Josie was her recent discovered soulmate. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">So, it had to be Caroline Salvatore. A blonde woman that Hope had only heard about and barely saw through the years. A valuable community member, the headmistress and former love of Dad’s life. Also, Josie’s mom. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Maybe it was that. Just her being nervous about not getting approval. She snapped out of her daze when Alaric called for her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Yes?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Despite what Josie told, you two still have to pay some detention”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She nodded. “To not show favoritism, I know” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He folded his hands. “Okay, now. Were you two doing black magic last night?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie immediately started to shook her head as Hope felt her head foggy. Vampires had heart attack? She was about to find out. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She started to cough. “No, Dr. Saltzman. We were just... talking?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie was nodding now and blinking really fast. “We talked a lot last night, that’s all”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Caroline leaned to them, flashing a sweet smile and pointed to Hope’s hands. “Do you mind if I take a look?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie was shaking her head even before Caroline stopped asking and Hope felt she would pass out. She just swallowed and gave the book to her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She looked surprise by it and so did Alaric when he read its cover. “Why are you reading about Aztec tales?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And then Hope only felt tired and just a look at Josie told her that the girl was felling that too, so Hope said it in a breath. “Because we are Aztec soulmates”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Silence. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A beat. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Silence. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The most girly shriek Hope ever heard and then Caroline was standing between them and making group hugs. “You guys that’s amazing. That means you two are finally together, I’ve always dreamt of your endgame and June has great dates for the future, of course and...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But Hope wasn’t listening to her. She was staring at a very stoic Alaric over Caroline’s shoulder. Very stoic Alaric turned to really concentrated Alaric and then to Professor Saltzman when he stared right back at Hope. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Yesterday was a harvest moon”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She blinked. It wasn’t something that she was expecting. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Yes?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">His expression was dark. “Harvest moon is a event to that culture. It marks when a pair mates for the first time”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope’s eyes were wide and Josie’s mouth dropped open. Of course Alaric would know all about it. Caroline only looked at him over her shoulder, not happy at being interrupted. “Make it short, Ric. Why’s it important?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He leaned forward like he was getting up. Maybe he was. Hope was guessing that he was searching for a weapon. Not a good sign. “Mating for them it’s like a wedding, but even more powerful. It’s very important event to the community, for it to prosper and grow to new generations” He was halfway up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Crap. Hope started to subtly move, already preparing herself. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Caroline frowned. “So, they’re already married in some occult and forgotten ritual”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Now, he was fully up and already had a eye in a weapon. “Not just that” correction: he already had vervain pistol. “Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter knocked up our daughter. Possibly” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie and Caroline had their chin on the floor as Hope surged backwards and took the chair with her to the ground. She heard a dart hit it, at the same time Josie scolded her father. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">So, Hope rolled and got up with her hands held high. “Dr. Saltzman”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He looked really pissed, pointing a gun to her but Josie got in between so Alaric downed it. He looked soured by it for a second and then met Hope’s eyes. “You’ve 5 minutes. Run!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And that was exactly what Hope did. If she threw Josie on her shoulder and kidnapped her, it was only a bonus. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They were both laughing when Hope came to a stop at the Old Mill. Josie almost immediately went for the couch and made Hope go to, for some spooning. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Mikaelson playing with her hand when Josie spoke again. “Do you think that it’s real?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “That we’re soulmates, that we did a strange ritual without knowing or that you might be pregnant?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie groaned, pressing her forehead to Hope’s arm. “I don’t know, all of it? It’s scary, specially the last part”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope too was scared by it, but she knew that it was all amplified to Josie in that situation. “We don’t know yet and we’ll cross that bridge when it comes”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Then, Josie turned to her and stopped close enough for their noses to bump. “No matter what we discover... you’ll stay with me, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope grinned to her. “I’ve made it pretty clear that I’m in love with you, Josie”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie fisted her shirt to seal their lips for a moment and then she was staring right at Hope. “I’m in love with you too, Hope”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope leaned to kiss her again and again until Josie was smiling. It was easily her favorite view. “That’s pretty good” she took Josie’s hand and placed it right at her heart was. “Josie?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">”Yes, honey?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope smiled, already adoring it. “No matter what I’m staying. I’m always staying by your side” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Josie squeezed her hand. “It’s a deal then: you stay, I stay” she brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed with a smile. “Always and Forever”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><em>Always and Forever</em>. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hope repeated that in her mind while she finished the distance between them to seal that new promise with a kiss. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie’s back. </p><p>Hope and Josie are happy. </p><p>Lunch isn’t a nice time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeey!</p><p>I’m a bit overwhelmed w all your comments. Seriously, I’m grateful. </p><p>Happy 2021 everybody!</p><p>As always: all mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>As the door closes, Hope wondered if stress could kill her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Because Hope Mikaelson had been living on edge, ready to snap at any minute to anyone for the past few days.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Turns out that their decision of talking about it when it came the time wasn’t the best one. Everybody was interested in it and that was only making Hope restless.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You see: werewolves are kind of possessive and all that people around Josie was poking a open wound. Hope didn’t like all that stare/questioning/touching that her mate had to go through.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope didn’t like at all that she had to stay outside as Emma ran a couple of tests.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But, in the end, things turned out just fine: Josie wasn’t pregnant.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They could just be normal teenagers again. Well, as normal that a Tribrid and Siphon could be.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everything was <em>fine</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Things were <em>not</em> fine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Things were about to explode.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And it was all Josie’s fault. She was supposed to be the brightest one, the careful and levelheaded that always had a plan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She was a mess. Really.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Actually, that <em>whole</em> day was a mess.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It took three weeks for them to know why Caroline was back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dad was stepping down, turning his attention to the neglect researcher career somewhere in Europe and now Mom was going to run Salvatore. And that caused some loud hushed whispers in the assembly that morning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(She wasn’t even sure that it could be called whisper. So <em>goddamn</em> loud!)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie had twisted her nose to it and then have a thumbs up to Caroline when she met her eyes. The blonde vampire smiled just a bit, tilting her head in hers and Lizzie’s direction.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her sister waved and then eyed Josie when their mom turned to look at some vampire in the front roll. “You think this’s going to work?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie shrugged, looking around. “It’ll be different, but - I don’t know - change’s good”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She could feel Lizzie raising a brow. “Change is good?” her voice was just a octave up. “Who are you? I was only away for a couple of weeks, Jo”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fighting a urge to shrink, Josie turned to her and smiled sheepishly. A couple of weeks was a long time. So much could happen in that few days. One can get a whole makeover, write like 100 songs and get a soulmate. It <em>happens</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The thing is Lizzie had <em>just</em> got back – like three days ago – from this all in spiritual and medical retreat. And this time Josie could see and feel the change in her. So, she was just waiting for the best moment to drop some news.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She would wait just a bit longer and it wasn’t like Josie was hiding and sneaking around – her amazing soulmate was away to visit her aunts for a couple of days. It was annoyingly well-timed, but necessary for them to spend spring break together and, fortunately, Lizzie would be prepared enough for it by the time Hope was back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But there’s no time like the present. Or that’s what the universe thinks, because a blur of movement and squeak of wood announced the presence beside her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie didn’t had to turn to know, but she did it anyways. Because Hope was there, fresh back from New Orleans, still smelling like candles and night breeze –like she always did after coming back. An observation Josie made a long time ago, but that had a new meaning now. It means family, comfort and good memories – and that was what Hope felt, she knew.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope was right there, in tight jeans and dark boots, wearing a burgoin v-neck and leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing all three necklaces as always, looking right at her element – in a way that made Josie very <em>very</em> weak.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And because of their soulmate bond, Hope could read her emotions all to well and a grin was already on the way as she tilted her head to wink behind dark shades – because, of course, she was wearing it inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Casually, Hope dropped her arm on the back of Josie’s chair and leaned to her. “Hey”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She could feel Lizzie’s gaze burning and her own movements stiff-y and slightly awkward as she leaned to Hope. “Hey”</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a frown and she was certain that blue eyes were moving fast to read her behind those shades. Josie tried to relax, felling a bit guilty for ruining Hope’s playful mood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope shook her head in answer and then grinned. “What’d I miss?” a singsong whisper.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie chuckled behind her hand and moved close enough to their sides be pressed together. “Dad’s stepping down, Mom’s going to stay, presentations later in History and...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>”And <em>I’m</em> back!” Lizzie chimed in, neck turned in a odd angle to stare at them with a crooked brow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope had a closed lip smile to her. “Hi, Lizzie. Nice to have you back” then she turned to Josie. “Dr. Saltzman is focusing in research, right? Change will be good to him, I think. About this presen-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>”<em>Change</em>?!” Lizzie stage whispered, narrowing her eyes to them. Some heads turned, but most were focused in asking Caroline a few questions. “What’d <em>I</em> miss?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie shrieked into herself as Hope only frowned. She tilted her head in Josie’s direction, a glimpse of deep blue eyes full of concerns and even doubts. Oh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Was Hope... No, she <em>couldn’t</em> doubt for not even a second.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Without a afterthought, Josie reached out and held her hand. She squeezed and turned to Lizzie. “We’re together”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her eyes were wide. “Together? As in...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>”Dating” Hope added, looking a bit tense.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie narrowed her eyes, studying them carefully. “How? When?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie swallowed before catching Hope’s eyes as she slide her shades up. It was pretty quickly that they came to a agreement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Those weeks you were away” Josie started it, slowly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We talked” Hope chimed in, unhelpfully, before biting her lip. “We talked a lot and...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie started to talk before Hope went for full stammer. ”Came to term with our feelings”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope nodded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie tilted her head. “Just like that?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie shrugged. Less the details the better.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But Hope smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. We’re soulmates”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her sister blinked, slowly. “Record scratch” she pointed to Hope and then Josie. “You two are soulmates? Like fairy tale, destined to be together soulmates?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a much easy way to say so, Josie thought. ”Pretty much”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie’s eyes lighted up. “I’m so planing a fairy tale wedding!” she clapped her hands in delight.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie rolled her eyes in amusement as Hope chocked with air. “Pardon? Did you just said...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>”Wedding” Lizzie completed. “That I’m planing and you already had a imprinting on my sister so there’s no backing down”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope’s face turned into the most disgusted grimace ever. “It’s not a im - Forget it” she groaned. “And of course I’m not backing down, what do you...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>”You can stammer later, Courage. Now I’m visualizing”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope only groaned, but didn’t look too annoyed as Josie chuckled at their exchange. Maybe there wasn’t much to be concerned for after all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A bit messy, but manageable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The <em>real</em> thing started after Chemistry of Magic, right at lunch time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Because the universe is a self centered lying backstabbing bitch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(She was certain that it was a direct quote from Hope’s journal.</p><p>But Josie agreed with the feeling)</p><p>
  
</p><p>She was just a little behind schedule and had to walk a whole block to get to the cafeteria in time to get some broccoli quinoa cakes and something else, just to find less options than usual.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Which did nothing to her mood. Like, seriously, how can they run out of veggie treats when most school is on meat/blood diet?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Storing that for a later complain, Josie turned around and spotted her twin by the window with MG and some witches standing around.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie wasn’t really in a mood to hear whatever they were talking, but Lizzie would be insufferable if she didn’t join them. So Josie waved to all and grabbed a empty chair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As MG smiled at her, Josie forked one of the cakes distractedly and drummed her fingers on the table. It would be really rude to get a book right now?</p><p>
  
</p><p>A junior witch named Serena leaned to them, a shining binder in hands. “...You were away for a <em>month</em>, Saltzman. There’s not a chance that we are going to change a whole planning just because you ditched all to go into a spa”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie rose a brow, unfortunately she couldn’t tune out everything.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie’s hands were squeezed in tight fists. “First of all, it was a spiritual retreat. Don’t be a ignorant beast” she breath out. “And, second, Josie was here! She was head of committee while I was away”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Committee? Josie furrowed her brow, still toying with a broccoli. She didn’t recall being head of any of it, besides their Honor Counsel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She just blinked when all attention was on her. Serena groaned and pointed at Josie. “She wasn’t interested in it”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie tilted her head. “In my defense, I didn’t know about it... which brings me to - what’s this committee about?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Six pair of eyes stared at her in disbelief. Lizzie looked close to claw her, while the others were just surprised.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie shrugged. “What? I’m busy with school work, Honor Counsel and..”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The goth boy behind Serena fake coughed. “Doing Mikaelson”</p><p>
  
</p><p>MG send him a warning glance, as Lizzie slowly turned to glare at that boy and Josie’s spine was rigid. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He rose a brow. “What? Wasn’t that what you were...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Whatever he was going to say next turned into a chocked gasp for air and then he was desperately reaching for his throat and bending down – to reveal auburn hair and yellow eyes standing right there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope turned her stretched hand into a fist and then the boy was panting heavily under her cold stare. “That doesn’t concerns you, Chad. Be aware to <em>never</em> speak like that to Josie again”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chad nodded, still panting and ran off taking another goth witch with him. Once he was out of her sight, Hope rolled back her shoulders and her eyes turned to that deep ocean blue of hers. She rose a brow to the other witches like a greeting before dropping her tray and siting down beside Josie.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Saltzman leaned to her just as Hope was turning her way and got her cheek kiss. She frowned down to Josie’s plate. “That’s a sad lunch”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie wrinkled her nose. “All I could get in that sad veggie station”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope grimaced. “I’ll get something for you later, okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She nodded, leaning to kiss right behind Hope’s ear as that discussion started again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie groaned internally, so of course that Hope caught it. She fully turned to Serena and Lizzie, an arm already around Josie. “Why don’t you just work together with whatever is already decided? And for the location - it’s a Spring Dance, you can take it outside”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie only stared at Hope, gears behind her eyes turning and exploring that idea. But she said nothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Serena clutched that binder more tightly. “Since when you know about planing dances, Mikaelson?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope held her chin up, a barely contained arrogance in her smirk. “My family plans festivities for longer than your coven exists” she tilted her head. “In fact, I would like to assume all responsibilities in this dance”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was like all eyes in cafeteria turned to them. Even Josie, with a direct connection to Hope’s mind, didn’t see it coming.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MG was leaning on his elbows, eyes darting between all the girls like he was watching a tennis match. Meanwhile, Lizzie rose a brow. “Come again?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Serena dropped her blinder on the table, to close from Josie’s quinoa cakes for her liking. “Absolutely not! I already send the budget to Headmistress Salvatore and all the main decoration was brought and...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie put a hand on Hope’s back before she could grow too annoyed. Her heightened emotions didn’t mix well with that werewolf temper.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope leaned more to her touch, but her eyes were still in Serena. “Don’t worry, I can cover that” she put a decisive hand on top of the binder. “I’ll also talk to Mrs. Salvatore. You can go now”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She didn’t held Hope’s gaze for long and leaved in a hash pace. MG let out a low whistle to it, turning to Hope with a little smiled. “So that’s an alpha energy than?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie had a slow grin. “It’s more a Hope energy”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope shrugged. “She was annoying” then she pushed that binder to Lizzie. “Looks like we’ve a dance to plan”</p><p>
  
</p><p>If it was physically possible, Lizzie’s eyebrow would be lost in her hair. “You and I planning a dance <em>together</em>. Are you feeling feverish, Mikaelson?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie and Hope rolled eyes at the same time, making MG double check his eyes and Lizzie groan in annoyance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope had a small grin. “We can do it, <em>sister-in-law</em>”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie tried not to chuckle, but Lizzie’s utterly horror said it all. “Only if you <em>never</em> call me that again”</p><p> </p><p>And just when Josie opened her mouth to tease Lizzie someone opened a window and the wind brought a nauseating sweet scent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She frowned her nose.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mikaelson rose her hands. “You were the one planning a wedding earlier”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie pointed to her. “It’s what you do when soulmates show up and...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>MG chimed in. “You’re soulmates?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>But that part sounded like underwater. Josie felt her vision blur on the edges, a strange light felling in her head. She blinked fast and tried to breath in, but her lungs were filled with that sweet scent and her stomach was definitely upset.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Josie leaned to place her head in her hands, a warm hand touched her back. “Jo?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Immediately, Josie leaned to her and all dropped all her weight on Hope. Her girlfriend was tense, but still smelled like heaven to her. Josie could feel the beginning of a headache behind her eyes, so she closed them very tightly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She could hear Lizzie and MG calling for her, but it was like they were miles away into the sea. Josie breathed in again, her stomach turning as Hope put a hand on her forehead. “You’re burning” then her arms were around Josie. “What else are you feeling? When it started? Jo...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josie now was barely hearing her. “Hope?” The headache was only growing and her skin was itching as well. ”Gonna pass out now”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Josie!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It didn’t took even another second and then all pain was gone, but her ears still ringed with Hope’s voice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson was up and running before any of them could do anything.</p><p> </p><p>She had just called for Josie and when the girl was out, she just ran off with an unconscious body in her arms. Which made Lizzie also stood with a little lost MG before running after her.</p><p> </p><p>Even for a all powerful Tribrid, Hope was still easy to track. MG took no time in finding her trail and then they were standing with her outside Emma’s office. Before Lizzie could open it, Hope was already kicking it open. “Emma? Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Tig jumped from her table and then was pointing her couch. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn’t answered. She was carefully laying Josie down and fetching a blanket – all with this deep frown and shinning eyes. Even though Lizzie wasn’t a empath, she was certain that it was physically possible to feel the waves of worry and sadness coming from Hope.</p><p> </p><p>MG stepped up. “She was just fine at lunch and then she wasn’t” and then he resumed Josie’s appearance before she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>At the end, Emma nodded and turned to Josie. She eyed her up and down, before stepping close. Hope went rigid at it, eyes dancing to the teacher like she was a treat. “Hope, I need to come close to see if it’s magic”</p><p> </p><p>Took a second, but Hope sidestepped to give more room as she still watched at every move. “You think someone hexed her?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice startled Lizzie. It was deep, husky and commanding – and all things not human. Lizzie had made some reading about it, the alpha voice. Not all werewolves would have it, but certainly was powerful force. Once upon a time, she used to think that Raf had it but Lizzie was definitely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Emma turned her head, to stare right at Hope. “All kinds of magic, Hope. It could be...”</p><p> </p><p>Hope growled. “It can <em>not</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>She thought that Ms. Tig would use something to calm her, but she only had a sort of sad look. “I’ll just search for magic”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Emma Tig closed her eyes and started to chant, lighting up all candles in her office. She waved her hands up and down Josie’s body, like a scanner and Hope’s eyes never leaved the movement. She was definitely on edge.</p><p> </p><p>MG’s hand closed around hers, a warm squeeze that brought her back. He was offering that kind and comforting smile, because he was certain that Josie would be okay. And he also remembered her that she could worry too – Hope Mikaelson’s magnetic void of feelings had her distracted for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it was better focus on her sister’s  messy soulmate than on her own turmoil. Lizzie looked back to the once carefully put together and unreachable Hope Mikaelson, only to find a girl in pain. That soulmate bond had completely destroyed her act.</p><p> </p><p>Emma put an end to her thoughts when stopped chanting and stepped back, breathing heavily. “There’s nothing”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s neck almost snapped when she turned to look directly at the teacher. “<em>Nothing</em>? It can’t be nothing, she was burning and barely keeping her eyes open. She passed out for Heaven’s sake!”</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Tig looked almost drained. “I know, Hope. But there’s nothing there that I could see”</p><p> </p><p>Her gears were already turning. “Maybe it’s not magic, just a physical problem”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was touching Josie’s forehead. “It can be or maybe we just need another witch” she fished her phone, stepping close to the window. “I’m calling my aunt”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie felt bad for Ms. Tig and MG seemed too – he actually gave her a gentle arm squeezed. But the woman didn’t seemed to take it personally, she just looked tired.</p><p> </p><p>MG turned to her. “If it’s a human problem, who are we calling?”</p><p> </p><p>She approached her sister, pushing a lock away from her eyes. Josie still burned, but it looked like she was just sleeping. Then, Lizzie got her phone. “A family friend” </p><p> </p><p>The assistant picked up on the second ring and Lizzie didn’t wait for him to end the greetings. “Hi, I need to talk with Dr. Salvatore urgently” she said it all in one breath. “Tell her it’s Caroline’s daughter”</p><p> </p><p>There was no sound for a second and then something like the phone had been grabbed in a haste. “I’m on my way”</p><p> </p><p>The line was dead a second later and Lizzie dropped her phone to sit beside her sister and touch her face. “You’ll be fine, Jo. Aunt Elena is coming”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What’ll happen to Josie?</p><p>This’s shorter than the first one, but it’s mostly a transition w some explanation about Caroline coming back and Lizzie’s absence in chapter one. </p><p>I’m really glad that you enjoyed it. There’ll be a part 3 soon. Meanwhile, check my other hosie fic and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some familiar faces show up. </p><p>Hope worries. </p><p>Josie is in love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyyy</p><p>how’s everybody doing?</p><p>sorry it took so long and still not the end. thank you for all the support.</p><p>english isn’t my first language and all mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope was only slightly aware of that shift and she would blame her previous lack of attention in the fact that her focus was entirely on Josie. </p><p> </p><p>But, yeah, she felt something and <em>that something</em> had her operating on automatic the second she stepped a foot in Ms. Tig’s office. It also had her checking the doors and windows and subtly lifting a barrier – because that's what you do when you're a Mikaelson. </p><p> </p><p>And had also her calling Aunt Freya and giving really poor details that would get her a really long interrogation later, but Hope didn’t mind it. Josie needed the best and nothing better than a 1000 years old Mikaelson witch. </p><p> </p><p><em>That something</em> really was helpful, making things almost as instinct. Hope would definely kick herself later. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t <em>something</em>. It was her wolf - finally stepping back into tune with Hope. And she was feeling like her old self again, more centered and calm like she didn’t felt ever since becoming a vampire. </p><p> </p><p>(Well, with the glorious exception of hers and Josie’s night together)</p><p> </p><p>Mikaelson blinked her memories and yellow eyes away, looking up and down Josie’s form for any sign of change. There wasn’t any, but she could swear that her skin looked paler and...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was her eyes, there were something wrong with them. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop this Edward Cullen act now?”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Hope minimally turned to Lizzie’s resident position by Josie’s head. She called Dr. Salvatore and then got MG to inform their Mom a few minutes ago before assuming that place.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie had been quieter than usual then, only staring at them as she made her own conclusions. Seems like it was the moment to voice it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just checking on her”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turned her nose. “You’re <em>obsessively</em> doing it at each minute. That’s not normal”</p><p> </p><p>Hope pulled a face, giving her the side eye as most of her attention was on Josie. “It’s a school for the supernatural, you should be used to it by now”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but you put an extra on it”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hope Mikaelson could consider answer her or not, Mrs. Salvatore came crashing into the barrier. If Hope's attencion wasn't so compromissed, she would've listen to Caroline Salvatore steps and warned her about her extra protection. Instead, the twins' mom came on full speed and was pushed more than a foot in the air by Hope's speel. It sounded really painful. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stared at the door with wide eyes as Hope grudgingly stepped away from Josie, stoping by the door as Caroline stood and slowly put a hand to feel the barrier. She breathed out. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope pulled a face. “Oh, sorry. You may come in”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline passed her in a blur, kneeling by Josie’s side to carefully hover above her daughter. “My baby” she breathed deeply. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie's wide eyes turned into a frown to the door, so Hope moved to the other side to get a look of Josie’s face. Her anxiet didn't go away, but was better than not have any look at all. “She was fine all morning and then we all met to lunch, Josie started to feel sick and passed out” there was a bitter taste in her mouth. “I brought her here and Emma checked for magic... any magic... but found nothing”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline’s frown was deep, something between concentration and anger. It hit her like a brick, how so instantly familiar it was - Josie’s frown. The very same one. “So we don’t know what she has?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope ran a hand through her hair. “Kind of. Emma thinks it has something to do with the bond, but... but we don’t know” she was feeling so heavy and terribly tired. “My aunt is coming and I... I can fix it, Mrs. Salvatore. You have my word”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline pinned Hope with a strange look, a bit nostalgic and sweet. Too much history for people who didn’t know each other all that well. But, after all, they were connected by the past and, now, by their shared present as well. “I know we can find a solution”</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I called Aunt Elena too, just in case” Lizzie chimed in before cautiously popped herself up and let Caroline assume her place. “When did you put that barrier, Hope?”</p><p> </p><p>”Not long ago” Hope shrugged and then eyed Caroline. “Uh, sorry again”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes didn’t leave Josie. “It’s okay, sweetie. Your spell is quite clever, get some extra credit later”</p><p> </p><p>Hope let herself almost smile at that and then she heard someone approaching. Her spine went rigid for second, before the woman came into the light and almost collide with that invisible wall. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were wide. “Wait!” the woman stopped immediately. “Okay, come in”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned to herself, throw off by Hope’s words but it wasn’t to blame. It had been a while since everyone invited her in. </p><p> </p><p>“Think I got everything in the truck” Elena said. “Shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elena Salvatore was a beautiful woman.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Hope expected less, she had heard and read all about the Petrova Doppelgänger and their infamous pull. After all, it had been her Father's obsession for a millennium.</p><p> </p><p>But there wasn't any pull. She could feel magic in Elena, but there wasn't none of the incantation that many had described. And Hope certainly expected more, since it was her blood that finished Hope's transition.</p><p> </p><p>(The detais of that night had been fuzzy to her, but there was a vile of Elena's blood on her nightstand and a note explaining where it came from.</p><p> </p><p>It was quick thinking and it had worked, she just couldn't picture Dr. Saltzman asking this to Dr. Salvatore.</p><p> </p><p>But, somehow, he did.)</p><p> </p><p>Magical pull or not, Hope kept to herself and stayed out of Elena's line of sight as Caroline explained Josie's condition. She ignored any of the curious looks in her direction, pocketing her hands and watching Josie. As Dr. Salvatore kneeled beside Josie, Hope heard someone approaching and it took only a second to recognize.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was barely an octave up. "MG, come in"</p><p> </p><p>If the room wasn't so quiet maybe only Caroline would've listen, but all of them turned to Hope and then to the door as the young vampire returned with a handful of medical equipment. </p><p> </p><p>He also had a note on the way to inform Dr. Saltzman. </p><p> </p><p>Not longer after that, Elena Salvatore had a clipboard in hands and was asking Caroline and Lizzie all types of questions  and then proceeded to exam the brunette girl. Hope barely could contain her growl to have an outsider touch her Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Elena’s eyes were on her, trying to read her as Hope took a deep breath to calm her wolf down. Caroline stepped close to her. “Everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Biting back any impolite answer, Hope nodded and then Elena was all over Josie again. She checked for blood pressure, temperature and heartbeat – it was all normal, Hope knew it. </p><p> </p><p>As Dr. Salvatore took more notes, Lizzie leaned her way to try and read it. “So, what’s wrong with her?”</p><p> </p><p>”I can’t tell yet. We need to do some tests and...”</p><p> </p><p>Hope frowned deeply. “What tests?”</p><p> </p><p>Elena clicked her pen, staring right at Hope with inquisitive dark eyes. “Start with a blood work and go on from there”</p><p> </p><p>Mikaelson crossed her arms. “Jo isn’t a big fan of needles... don’t you have anything to wake her?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie tilted her head to Hope. “Maybe it’s better if she is sleeping. Last time, she almost passed out and it’s pointless to make her go through all this to find the same result”</p><p> </p><p>Hope glared at her. “What she would hate is to have a needle in her arm before we even tried to wake her”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie Saltzman rose a brow, chin up in clear defiance. “And <em>now</em> you’re a specialist in Josie?”</p><p> </p><p>Clenching her jaw, Hope’s eyes wandered to Josie, who would hate them to fight. But she couldn’t help. “Well, I <em>just</em> know her, because I give her space to talk about herself. Should try it sometime, Lizzie” </p><p> </p><p>As Lizzie stepped forward, Caroline stood in her way. “That’s enough, girls” Lizzie was already opening her mouth, but Mrs. Salvatore rose a hand. “Sweetie, why don’t you take MG outside for a beat?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a request. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, only Caroline and Hope watched as Elena Salvatore searched in her bag and fished a little round tin. Inside there was this grey-looking ointment that smelled like roses and lilies. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Salvatore tilted her head to it, taking in the smell while sat by Josie’s feet. “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Elena was already taking a little sample with something that looked like a mini spatula. “It’s something that Bonnie gave me for headache. Mostly herbs and totally safe, I guarantee”</p><p> </p><p>Hope found it funny that the doctor was explaining herself to people who understand nothing about medicine. </p><p> </p><p>She breathed in. “Let’s try it”</p><p> </p><p>Elena nodded to her and then put that mini spatula bellow Josie’s nose. It took only two breaths to Josie Saltzman started to move and by the second her eyes opened, Hope was on her side.</p><p> </p><p>She had to stop herself from touching her soulmate, curling her hands into fists as Josie blinked her sleep away. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, honey”</p><p> </p><p>Josie had a blissful look, like she just had the best of dreams. God, she looked even prettier when just wake. </p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled shyly, a beautiful blush adorning her cheeks. “Charmer”</p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugged, their telepathic connection seemed more strong. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. “I’m fine”</p><p> </p><p>”Josie...” Hope started, but her girlfriend was pushing herself to sit and caught a glance of the other people around. </p><p> </p><p>She frowned more. “Mom, Aunt Elena? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline sat down beside her. “Jo, sweetie, you passed out in the cafeteria. Don’t you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blinked, confused. “I remember...” she breathed deeply. “Well, I remember this awful smell and feeling sick... actually, I feel like...”</p><p> </p><p>Before any of them could move, Josie jumped to her feet and <span class="s1">sprinted across the room, kicking the door open with a magical wave and locking it behind her. </span></p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a violent sound that came from Josie that had Hope up and by the door in a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was about to go on in when Josie’s magic pushed her back. “Don’t!” her voice sounded too husky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great. Closed outside the room where her soulmate was ill and needing her. Her wolf wasn’t happy with it. And things didn’t go nicely when her wolf was upset. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, Hope took several steps back and breathed in and out slowly, counting to ten and backwards. It was only a distraction until she could put her eyes on Josie again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As she stared at the door, her ears tuned in the women’s conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think maybe...?” Elena was careful</p><p> </p><p>Caroline swallowed before speaking. “There’s this possibility... can you see it as well with the others results in the blood work?”</p><p> </p><p>Even without seeing, Hope knew that Dr. Salvatore nodded. “We’ll do everything, but I’ve a pharmacy test in here too...”</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t stand it. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to them. “She will”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Hope stretched a hand out to Dr. Salvatore and Elena gave it to her with nothing more than a glance. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and a green looking Josie leaned against the doorframe, eyes heavy as she focused in the test in Hope’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Josie bit her lip. “So, we’re doing this”</p><p> </p><p>Hope rocked back on her heals. “Sooner or later...” she breathed in. “There’s a blood work too”</p><p> </p><p>Josie dropped her head back, staring at the ceiling. “Figures” then she stepped forward. “Ready when you’re, Aunt Elena”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t took even five minutes to Elena set up everything and then draw blood from Josie. Which was great for several reasons, as Hope didn’t like to be without her sense of smell for so long. </p><p> </p><p>When she stored everything and Caroline got a witch to transport that to Mystic Falls lab, Elena had her clipboard again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">“How far away should you be?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie looked at Hope in question, making Elena and Caroline turn to her. She rolled back her shoulders. “22 days”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Saltzman shot a brow up to her. “3 weeks then”</p><p> </p><p>Elena clicked her pen. “It’s early, most people wouldn’t jump to pregnancy”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline cleaned her throat. “<span class="s1">We should’ve mentioned that it was also a magical one”</span></p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena Salvatore rose her brows, all questions vanishing her face. “That certainly explains a lot” she wrote something down. “And also answer who the ‘father’ is”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope shrugged, a guilty sign already flashing on her forehead as the doctor put the clipboard down and stretched out a hand. “Elena Salvatore”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Seemed unnecessary that she would introduce herself when everyone in the school knew her. But Hope still appreciated her gesture.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took it carefully, handshake always making her cringe on the inside. “Hope Mikaelson”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A flash of recognition and then she let go of Hope’s hand slowly. “Figures it takes a Mikaelson in times like this” a small grin formed in her lips. “You look a lot like your mother”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope nodded. “So I’ve been told”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena smiled. “Well, I’m heading back to supervise your exam, Josie. I’ll be back in two hours” she pointed the test in Josie’s hands. “You’re free to do it as soon as you want it”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie nodded. “Thanks, Aunt Elena. Drive safe”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope said her goodbyes and watched Caroline stood to escort out Dr. Salvatore. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Elena Salvatore walked away, Hope couldn’t help but think that she was better than most for not hold a grudge against Hope for all that her family had done. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie could feel that something was off. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s this strange energy that she couldn’t pinpoint, but it was there in Hope. And Josie was certain of it, just like she knew every mole in Hope’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Josie wasn’t a creep, okay? She was just a big fan of all things Hope Mikaelson)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, there was a strange energy in the way they walked out of Ms. Tig office and in the mostly polite talk on the way to Hope’s dorm. It was there when Hope just sat down and waited for Josie to use her bathroom without saying a word.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even stranger when Josie set the test above the box in her desk and Hope started the timer. She didn’t touch Josie, she didn’t even tried to. Hope kept her distance and to herself, behind those high walls she used to have. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, Josie put a hand above her curled fist and felt Hope’s shiver. And Josie had to breath deeply. She wouldn’t cry, not right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing, Josie turned fully to her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her answer was quick and automatic. “Nothing”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She squeezed her hand. “I can see your mind, Hope. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Something</span> </em> <span class="s1"> is off”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie felt her fist curl more firmly, nails digging into her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Hope’s face was just so calm. Reminding Josie once more that Hope was like the ocean. “Seems you know it then” too leveled, too cold. “Why don’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie scoffed. “It’s not like that and you know it, Hope. I can’t see every single one of your thoughts”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope rolled her shoulders back. “So none of us know shit. Seems very appropriate”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her tone and her face was so well kept, so clearly fake and believable. It was just like those infuriating days in the past. But Josie wouldn’t buy any of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, she stared. “You’re angry” No answer. “You can talk to me, Hope. I’m here for you, always”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Agonizing, long and cold silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe things were different now, maybe Hope wanted something else. Maybe they were doomed. And maybe that night was all that Josie would get from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But before her mind could go into more dark spirals, Hope took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope turned her blue eyes directly to Josie’s chocolate ones. “You were unconscious, Jo. One minute you’re up and laughing, and in the next...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She let go of Hope’s hand and took her face in her hands. “Oh babe, you couldn’t have seen it coming” She made sure that their eyes were connected. “Neither of us could. I wouldn’t and I won’t leave you. You stay, I stay remember?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope nodded and reached for her wrist, her grip as light as a feather. “I remember, I know” then her grip was more solid, like she was taking strength from Josie and she might as well be doing so. Then turned light again. “You were unconscious, because of me. I did it, Jo. My love, my touch poisoned you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were tears running so freely down her face and there was a knife in her heart. Could it be possible that Hope Mikaelson hated herself so much? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her answer was right there as Hope leaned away from her touch, to tilt her head back and close her eyes. She looked just like a saint in penitence, the martyr that would die before losing anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She tried and found her voice. “We don’t know that, you don’t know that” Josie cleaned her tears. “Could be anything under the sun, even something stupid, random and human that we’ve absolute no control over”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope opened her eyes to laugh with disdain. “My bet it’s on the thing I put on you” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Thing?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t be talking about...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie would’ve pushed Hope if it was of some use against her superior strength. Instead, her voice was two octave high. “Do you even hear yourself? We don’t know for sure if I’m pregnant and...” She shook her head. “How can you call someone who’s half me and half you a thing? Like it’s not a worthy of a life” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope didn’t look moved, just empty. “We are not lucky enough for you not be pregnant right now“ her eyes had this strange and bright shine, like madness. “And half of me will do damage. I only do harm to you, Josie, don’t you see? I ruined your life and you’re barely 18. You didn’t got to live yet”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shacking her head, Josie stood and got a glimpse of the timer. There was still eight  minutes to go. “My God, Hope, you’re blind. So, so blind” she was out of breath. “You already gave me so much and made me so impossibly happy. For the first time, the universe is on our side and we can have everything... Well, we could if you not sabotage our relationship first”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope stood very slowly, pocketing her hands as she prepared herself to say something. “No one knows more about miracle babies than I, Jo. There’ll never be safe and perfect, only pain and sacrifice” her voice was stern like a prophecy. “I lost too much already and I’m not ready to lose the love of my life as well”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie felt like she couldn’t breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A part of her was still too caught up in Hope calling her love of my life. And other was reflecting in the fact that Hope was in her parents shoes and reminding her of it. Which was low, even in a discussion. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And so would be Josie. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She stayed in silence for a moment, watching Hope walk in circles and then rest against by the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was this gap between them that only made Josie’s voice echo and sound even louder in that empty space. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope leaned against the door, five feet away. “Sure of what, Josie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She tried to keep her face blank. “If there’s a child...” Josie could almost feel Hope following her thoughts. “Are you sure it’s ours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No five feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope was right there, nose to nose and cornering Josie in a wall with her arms around her in a tribrid cage. There wasn’t a part of them that wasn’t touching. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well, expect for the lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Josie could feel every word when Hope spoke in a hoarse voice. “It’s mine, I know it” She blinked, light blue turning into pure gold. “There wasn’t anyone else then, there aren’t now”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josette wanted to give in and submit to her, back off in that lie but she couldn’t. She had to push Hope in order to get the whole truth. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, her voice was low and breathy. “How can you be so sure, Hope?” It was difficult to stay indifferent when her smell was just right there. Nothing never smelled more appealing to Josie before. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope just pushed her more, brushing their noses and resting their forehead together. Up close, Josie could see every little freckle from her nose to cheekbones and the sight made her wish that their child get this detail from Hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(As much of Hope as they could, if Josie was honest)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mikaelson’s voice brought her back. “I pay very close attention to you, Josette, I always have” her breath was too close, wasn’t even possible to mask any of her shivers. “My eyes, my ears, my heart. You’re there, you always have been. It’s like...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie leaned to her, letting her hands find Hope’s nape and jaw, pressing back as hard as she was being pushed. “It’s like I can’t escape you” she breathed the words for Hope. “And even if I manage to do so... I’m not myself without you”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were tears from Hope as her hands slid down the wall and her fingers touched Josie’s waist. “Jo...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers already found those little red locks and that was enough to keep her grounded. “Would it be so bad, Hope? Would it ruin us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope Mikaelson dropped her head in Josie’s shoulder, tears dampening the sweater. “No” she breath in, deeply. “I don’t want to lose you, Jo, I just... I don’t know if I can do it”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She let her hands move down, to hug Hope more properly. “You never thought about children?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope shook her head. “I never thought it was possible” she swallowed. “But now... I suppose there’s no impossible anymore”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As Josie only nodded, Hope sinked in her embrace and she only held her more firmly. And, as they stood there, Josie remembered another part of their conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She tapped Hope’s back. “Hope...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The redhead moved to stare at her. “Yes, Jo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You said something...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope stopped her. “I’m sorry, okay? I hurt you, but I was only trying to...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie shook her head. “Not about me, Hope. About yourself” she tried to be as careful as possible. “You said things about yourself that... well, I can’t let you hate the person I love most in the world”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope opened her most big and bright smile. “I love you, Jo. You don’t have to prove anything and...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie shut her by kissing her quickly. “Let me” she kissed Hope again. “We still have some time. You’ll enjoy, I promise”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And, as Hope breathed a little “Okay”, their lips met again. Glorious, as it always would be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope tasted of tears and peppermint, and something else that as her smell was so uniquely Hope. And Josie just drank on all of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t made to bed. First, Josie was on her knees and then they were on the floor. Josie took her time, even if made Hope more impatient, she just had to love Hope entirely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kind of sucked that Hope couldn’t be marked, but Josie had fun trying too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope reached for her, pushing dark locks from her face and kissed Josie, tasting herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had a blissful smile when they pulled apart. “I love you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie smiled, turning in her arms. “I love you too” she rested her head against Hope’s shoulder. “I wish this could be forever”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling, Hope kissed the top of her head. “Oh, I’m sure I can keep this going”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A blushing Josie slapped the tribrid’s stomach. “Perv”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That only made Hope laugh, not that Josie was to complain. She loved Hope’s laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We should dress up” Hope said. “In the case someone walk on us...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Josie pulled a face. “Yeah”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then, they started to look around for missing clothes and things that may be broken. And Josie had just got one of shoes when an alarm went off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She frowned, turning to the sound and staring at the box. She had been so caught up in Hope that, for a moment, Josie forgot about the pregnancy test. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie breathed in, turning to Hope who was petrified. She was still bare foot and about to put a shirt on, eyes wide and on her desk. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie counted two breath and then Hope was gone. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Without even knowing the result. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">In her defense, Hope panicked. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She just couldn’t see the result and sit to another conversation. She had to act. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Preferably act would envolve punching things, but there wasn’t any monster hanging around. So, Hope went out. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope went out and brought a house. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because they couldn’t live in a dorm with a baby and that sounded like a responsible plan. Like one that Josie would like. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie also would like to have a opinion on the house, so Hope wouldn’t tell her that she already brought that house. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Well, she really was panicking. And not thinking. That seemed to be a theme in her life right now. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">So, she just sat on her new porch and breathed. If Hope could calm herself, she could gain some courage to go back and face Josie. But right now she was just a big tribrid coward. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A car pulled on her entry and cut off all rant in her mind. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was a familiar car and a equally familiar blonde got off. She also had a very close to home piss off look. Aunt Rebekah barely moved before Hope was on her feet and inside the house. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope made it to the living room before another Mikaelson appeared. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Aunt Freya!” she said in high pitch and overly excited voice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She too was pissed off. ”Hope Andrea Mikaelson” she slowly walked to her and then took Hope by the ear. “You’ve so much explaining to do”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope groaned, trying to pull away but it was likely enchanted. “Good to see you too” she had to walk with Freya, bending slightly like a dog in a leash. “I remember to only call you”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Freya tugged her ear more. “You left out some very important details, don’t you think?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope grunted a “No” and then she was right in front of Rebekah. “Auntie Bex! Why are you here?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Rebekah took her other ear, pulling her straight up. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson!” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She frowned her nose. “That’s a lot of full name calling going on”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”You’re in so <em>much</em> trouble, young lady” Rebekah had this concerned look as well. “Bloody hell, Hope, you had to disappear as well?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope moved slightly to look at her, pulling her own ear and it hurt like a bitch. “I didn’t disappear, I swear... it was only a spontaneous walk and...”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Freya tugged her ear, to get eye contact. “And you <em>brought</em> a house!” she rose a brow. “You made yourself untraceable, so you sure as hell disappeared”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Well, guilty. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, maybe... maybe I screwed up. But it all have a explanation” Hope swallowed. “Actually, it’s all a really fun and short story, not at all complicated and stupid and...”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Freya had a brow up and Rebekah was so not buying. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope smiled sheepishly. “So, there’s this ritual and there’s a moon and...”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Rebekah stared at her. “And it all comes to the girl. Josie, isn’t it?” Hope didn’t move, didn’t breath. “Or should I say your <em>soulmate</em>?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Slowly, Hope nodded. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Freya let go of Hope’s ear and patted her shoulder. “You’ve so much to tell, niece”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope rubbed her ear. “So do you guys, you’re so much more informed than I thought. Who told you all of it?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A door closed in the car and, even with a whole yard between them, Hope could smell her as if standing right beside her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aunt Rebekah smiled devilishly. “Your very own soulmate, darling” she tugged Hope’s ear one last time. “Who do you think called me?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope dropped her head back, groaning loudly and then rubbed her neck. A lot of things were running through her mind, but mostly she was dying. From embarrassment. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She just had to be dragged by the ears right in front of Josie. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Somewhere up there, her parents were laughing of it and she wouldn’t blame them. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Slowly, Hope breathed in one more time before turning to stare at Josie. She looked beautiful and sad, even ethereal like one of those old days painting that were locked in their basement in New Orleans. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">There’s something about sadness that make people imortalize them. But Hope wouldn’t paint Josie like that. She would go overboard with yellows and blues and paint her face with that bright and blissful look, even more perfect smile. She would paint Josie exactly as she was, and exactly as Hope sees her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie stopped by the step and she dropped her head to the side, this little shadow of a smile on her lips. She had listened. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Hey, Jo”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie Saltzman stared at her for a long moment. “There’s a blood work and pharmacy test” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope nodded. “And there’s results?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie took a step up. “Yes, but...” she scrunched her nose. “We’re here for another test, a magical one”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It made sense. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope stretched a hand, tentatively. “Third time is a charm?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie took her hand, squeezing her fingers once. “Yeah”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">There wasn’t anyone else in the porch beside Hope and Josie. Mikaelson stopped her before she could go inside. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Jo...” she started. “If you like it, this can be it. Our house, a home to us”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie held her hand and stared at her. “You went out and brought me a house?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope nodded. “I know it’s no excuse for what I did. I know, Jo... you can yell at me all you want later, but I just thought that this could be better”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie squeezed her fingers again. “Okay, but we’re talking later” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They would. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Just had a magic pregnancy test to go and then... well, a hell lot of conversation and plans to make. But would be okay. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because Hope wasn’t panicking anymore.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>